The present invention relates to a medicament cartridge, having particular, but not exclusive application for use with a medication delivery apparatus. The invention provides a medication cartridge that maybe dedicated to a particular medication delivery apparatus. A medication delivery apparatus may take the form of for example, an injector pen or an infuses apparatus.
It is known that a person providing themselves, or others, with a medicament regimen may require more than one medicament as part of that regime. For example many of those having diabetes take a combination of slow and fast acting types of insulin. It is important that the different forms of medicament do not become confused and that the patient does not receive the incorrect medicament
By providing a cartridge that can be dedicated to a particular form of medicament, this problem may be eliminated or at least substantially reduced. For example, such a cartridge may only be accepted by a certain medication delivery apparatus or might not permit the proper functioning of certain medication delivery apparatus.